i32fandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Pre-Timeline *'Circa 3,365 BC, '''Princess Celestia is born in ''Canterlot, Equestria. *'Circa 1,124 BC, '''Princess Luna is born in ''Canterlot, Equestria. 1000s '1075' *'1075, '''Princess Cadence is born in ''Cloudsdale, Equestria. 1710s '1711' *'June 13th, 1711', Pallygyrl is born on Argus. 1880s '1886' *'March 14th, 1886', Formal Proof is born in Trottingham, Equestria. 1900s '1902' *'1902, '''Formal Proof begins researching about Lycanponies, hypothesising their origin, and studying their behaviors and personalities. '1903' *'1903,' Formal Proof is killed. 1940s '1945' *'October 10th, 1945', Ilaa is founded by Marcus Tenyer. *'October 15th, 1945', The first militia group to defend Ilaa is formally formed. This also marks the day the Fajestic is formed. '1946' *'Mid-1946', New Haven, Ilaa is declared the country's capital. '1949' *'1949', Patrick Koppinger is born ''somewhere in the United States of America. 1950s '1951' *'April 10th, 1951', "LtK" is born in Zullinger, Idaho. '1956' *'1956', Goliath, Ilaa is selected to be the new capital. '1959' *'January 1st, 1959', North is born in Canterlot, Equestria. 1960s '1960' *'April 10th, 1960', Beyung-Ju Zhou is born in Rason, North Korea. '1961' *'June 3rd, 1961', Wei-Lu Ming is born in Lhasa, China. '1966' *'April 18th, 1966', Mark Burr is born somewhere in Respirador. '1968' *'July 8th, 1968', David Adams is born in Pleasant Hills, Tennessee. 1970s '1970' *'March 21st, 1970', "Zax" is born in Yorktown, Ohio. *'June 4th, 1970', Jelli is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 10th, 1970', Bruiser is born in "The Outlands", Equestria. '1971' *'January 19th, 1971', Scotland Brave is born in Irvine, Scotland. '1972' *'May 9th, 1972', "Toad" is born in Chevy Chase, Maryland. *'August 14th, 1972', Magneta McGuire is born'' somewhere''. '1973' *'July 28th, 1973', Elliott Bradley is born in somewhere. *'September 21st, 1973', Paige Fox is born in Sumwer, Respirador. '1974' *'1974', Mama Mia is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'April 21st, 1974', "Reptar" is born in Manhattan Beach, Maryland. *'August 27th, 1974', Tord Arnold is born in Samhill, Respirador. '1975' *'May 9th, 1975', Nathan Sayre is born in Fort Wayne, Indiana. *'June 2nd, 1975', Greg Manly is born in Hartford, Connecticut. *'December 17th, 1975', "Jew" is born in Napier, New Zealand. '1977' *'January 11th, 1977', Hazel is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'August 10th, 1977', Rober Barrow is born in Suwanee, Illinois. '1978' *'August 22nd, 1978', "Multi" is born in Durham, North Carolina. '' '1979' *'March 4th, 1979', "Grave" is born in ''Galena, Illinois. *'August 1st, 1979', Chun-Ni Zhou is born in the Yesanpo Scenic Area, China. *'October 23rd, 1979', Gwen Harlow is born in Goliath, Ilaa. 1980s '1980' *'April 18th, 1980', "Yorik" is born in Bute, Scotland. *'November 12th, 1980', Cai Mao is born in Hangzhou, China. '' '1981' *'December 8th, 1981', "Giddy" is born in ''London, England'.'' '''1983 *'May 10th, 1983', "Bretty" is born in Greenville, California. *'September 4th, 1983', "Neo" is born somewhere in the United States. '1984' *'January 10th, 1984', Matthew Casper is born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. '1985' *'May 19th, 1985', "Mex" is born in Acapulco, Mexico. *'October 8th, 1985', Kai-Lan Wen is born in Tawau, Malaysia. *'December 1st, 1985', Eugene Aldrich is born in Monson, Ilaa. '1986' *'December 21st, 1986', "Laddergoat" is born in Gothenburg, Sweden. '1987' *'January 14th, 1987', "Dishwasher" is born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. *'February 29th, 1987', Amelia Flyleaf is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. '1988' *'January 20th',' 1988', Rainbow Blaze is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'May 19th, 1988', Firefly is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 1st, 1988', Strafe Breezeway is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 23rd, 1988', "Cherry" is born somewhere in the United States. *'September 28th, 1988', "Phoenix" is born in Beaumont, Texas. '1989' *'September 24th, 1989', Nicole Fox is born in Hansen, Respirador. 1990s '1990' *'March 10th, 1990', "Robot" is born in Cody, Wyoming. *'March 24th, 1990', "Amity" is born in Greenville, California. *'May 20th, 1990', Kaitlynn Spencer is born in Gladstone, Australia. *'September 10th, 1990', Amelia, Strafe, Rainbow Blaze, and Firefly all meet on their first day of middle school at the Cloudsdale Academy. '1991' *'January 11th, 1991', Robert Elver is born in Cistern, Ilaa. *'July 19th, 1991', Tanner Denton is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'November 23rd, 1991', "Tex" is born in Austin, Texas. *'December 20th, 1991', "Stalker" is born in Galahan, Respirador. '1992' *'Mid-1992', Amelia is diagnosed with diabetes. *'January 3rd, 1992', Lollipop Sprinkle is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 13th, 1992', "Naroon" is born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. '' *'October 27th, 1992', "Bry" is born in ''Cambrige, Maryland. *'March 7th, 1992', "Neko" is born in East Point, Georgia. *'March 26th, 1992', Alex Haefner is born in Havelock, North Carolina. *'July 12th, 1992', Damian Shields is born in Flagstaff, Arizona. *'October 2nd, 1992', Sarah Haws is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'November 5th, 1992', Jessica Montly is born in Gerber, Ilaa. '1993' *'March 2nd, 1993', "Buff" is born in North Carolina. *'March 28th, 1993', Celeste Patane is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'May 22nd, 1993, Spitfire is born in ''Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'''August 1st, 1993, Chun-Ni goes into milking with her mother. *'September 8th, 1993', "Angel Wolf" is born in Swanson, Ilaa. '1994' *'February 14th, 1994', Amelia and Strafe begin dating regularly. *'July, 1994', Nathan Sayre is dishonorably discharged from the military for sexual assault. *'September 18th, 1994', Shooting Star is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'November 14th, 1994', "FurryTrash" is born in Swanson, Ilaa. *'November 16th, 1994', Twitch Bradley is born in Swanson, Colorado. '1995' *'January 14th, 1995', "Sheep" is born in Melody, Ilaa. *'May 13th, 1995', Pepperchini Nelson is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'December 7th, 1995', Rook is born in Canterlot, Equestria. '1996' *'1996', Nathan Sayre becomes a mercenary and is sent off to the Democratic Republic of the Congo in Africa; after only being in the Congo for a few weeks, he becomes a known ruthless tyrant of his area. *'June 2nd, 1996', Blake Fox is born in Hansen, Respirador. *'June 22nd, 1996', "Bazoo" is born in Salt Lake City, Utah. '1997' *'September, 1997', Chun-Ni moves to the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa. She marries Nathan Sayre two weeks later. '1998' *'April 4th, 1998', Rebecca Parson is born in Swanson, Colorado. *'June 7th, 1998', Spectre is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'October 22nd, 1998', Rein is born in Canterlot, Equestria. '1999' *'July 6th, 1999', Miracle is born in Yahuma, DRC, Africa. *'August 13th, 1999', "Infected" is born in Samhill, Respirador. *'October 11th, 1999', Chloe Montly is born in Gerber, Ilaa. *'October 14th, 1999', "Purity" is born in Cascade, Respirador. *'December 14th, 1999', "Softy" and "Critique" are born in Mareica, Equestria. 2000s '2000' *'February 9th, 2000', Fry is born in Trottingham, Equestria. *'April 14th, 2000', Misserie is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'August 13th, 2000', Thomas Conway is born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. *'September 8th, 2000', Spencer Crane is born in Enee, Nebraska. '2002' *'May 8th, 2002', Kojak is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'January 22nd, 2002', "Person" is made in Rome, Georgia. '2003' *'April 21st, 2003', Spot Light is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'November 7th, 2003', Jakob Kannis is born in Boulder, North Dakota. '2004' *'2004', the Fox family moves to Lokashun, Respirador. *'April 22nd, 2004', Lolman is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'October 14th, 2004', Fleetfoot is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'December 2nd, 2004', Rarity is born in Ponyville, Equestria. '2005' *'June 10th, 2005', Amelia, Strafe, Firefly, and Rainbow Blaze graduate high school. *'June 14th, 2005', Strafe proposes to Amelia--she accepts. *'June 20th, 2005', Fluttershy is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'October 4th, 2005', Octavia Melody is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'November 1st, 2005', Applejack is born in Ponyville, Equestria. '2006' *'November 18th, 2006', Amelia and Strafe Breezeway get married. *'August 20th, 2006', Kalamari Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'October 16th, 2006', Pinkie Pie is born somewhere in Equestria. *'October 17th, 2006', Twilight Sparkle is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'November 14th, 2006', Flitter is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. '2007' *'January 9th, 2007', Rainbow Blaze proposes to Firefly--she accepts. *'March 3rd, 2007', Syrsa Fox is born in Lokashun, Respirador. *'May 5th, 2007', Rainbow Blaze and Firefly get married. *'August 9th, 2007', Skittle Sugarfelt is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'October 11th, 2007', Dennis is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'November 2nd, 2007, '''Ditzy Hooves is born in ''Cloudsdale, Equestria. '2008' *'April 1st, 2008', Cloud Chaser is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'June 22nd, 2008', Chad Fox is born in Lokashun, Respirador. *'July 5th, 2008', Rainbow Dash is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 19th, 2008', Draft Breezeway is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. '2009' *'January 12th, 2009', Reuben Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'March 17th, 2009', Juniper Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'June 22nd, 2009', Tibbles is born in Lantern, Minnesota. *'December 7th, 2009', Taya Quail is born in Phoenix, Equestria. 2010s '2012' *'August 6th, 2012', Amelia Breezeway dies of kidney failure. *'December 2nd, 2012', Miracle is arrested in Beijing, China during a school trip and is held prisoner at the Chang Prison Complex. '2013' *'January 12th, 2013', Chun-Ni and Negro separate. *'January 20th, 2013', Chun-Ni receives a letter from "them". *'March 21st, 2013', Chun-Ni moves to the United States to begin her combat training. *'April 17th, 2013', Apple Bloom is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'May 13th, 2013', Sweetie Belle is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'September, 2013', Draft is given over to Blaze and Firefly by his father, Strafe, after not being able to handle taking care of him alone. *'March 23rd, 2013', Babs Seed is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'October 15th, 2013', The Second Civil War starts in the United States. *'October 27th, 2013', Scootaloo is born in Ponyville(?), Equestria. *'November 7th, 2013', Chun-Ni completes her combat training and is moved to a Mercenary Camp. '2014' *'Late 2014', Blaze and Firefly adopt Draft into their family after it becomes clear his dad won't be bouncing back any time soon. *'February 19th, 2014', Spencer is killed by an explosion inside of the building she was sniping out of in Mosul, Iraq. *'October 8th, 2014', Twitch is declared missing in action outside of Denver, Colorado. '2015' *'April 10th, 2015', Elliott and Magneta Bradley die in a house fire. *'May 30th, 2015', The Second Civil War ends. *'December 1st, 2015, '''Eagle Sight is killed by a Changeling spy while protecting Princess Celestia. '2017' *'2017', The United States of America is no longer a world super power. The Combine set their sights on ruling over North America. *'January 9th, 2017', Bretty and Stalker are killed in action while fighting in ''Hīt, Iraq. *'November, 2017', The Combine take over the United States as its government. '2018' *'2018', The European Federation is founded. The majority of Europe joins within the same year. 2020s '2020' *'2020', Jessica is selected to be the leader of the United States Combine by Mister Snorglebotum as part of a campaign to destroy the morale of Ilaans during their losing war against them. '2022' *'March 4th, 2022', Flitter breaks Draft's nose. Cloud Chaser and him begin dating shortly afterwards. '2023' *'July 7th, 2023', The Drop Inn burns to the ground. Kalamari is blamed along with both Fry and Izza; all of them are fired. *'July 24th, 2023', The 72-hour War of Equestria starts. *'July 27th, 2023', The 72-hour War of Equestria ends in European Federation victory with the capture and execution of Princess Celestia. '2024' *'July 2024', Cloudsdale Academy's Class of 2024 graduates. This includes Fluttershy and Kalamari among others. This also marks the day that Kalamari intentionally falls out of contact with both her friends and family and just seemingly disappears. '2025' *'July, 2025', Cloudsdale Academy's Class of 2025 graduates. This includes, Rainbow Dash, Draft, Ditzy, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, and others. '2027' *'January 15th, 2027', The events of The Big Show happens: the concert that Spot and his friends were going to go to in Ponyville gets cancelled, they have to find something else to do for the night. That is until they decide to take the band's place! *'May 7th, 2027', The events of Kalamari happen: Draft and Rainbow Dash are flying through Ineu Valley and notice an abandoned building off in a run-off, they race to it and find that it's actually inhabited by someone they thought was dead that they went to school with. *'May 26th, 2027', The events of A New Friend happens: Kalamari Nelson is introduced to Dennis, Lolman, and Spot Light at Spot's apartment. '2028' *'February 8th, 2028', The events of Babysitting happens: Spot Light decides to help out by babysitting Dinky Doo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Things become too much for him and he brings in his friends. But, there Scootaloo finds a strange weapon and turns Spot and his friends into mares until they learn that it was actually Discord doing it. *'March 18th, 2028', The events of An Unexpected Visit happens: Spot Light's mother, Mama Mia, shows up unexpectedly and learns that she now has a daughter, too. *'May 19th and 20th, 2028', The events of Misery happen. This includes: #Draft and Kalamari hang out the night of the 19th at Draft's apartment to watch a movie. Kalamari leaves at around 11 o'clock, but not before asking Draft if he'd like to go on a blind date with a "friend" of her's; he accepts half-asleep. #On the 20th, around the time he's supposed to meet her "friend", he heads to her place under a misconception that he's actually going out with her. After clearing things up with him, she sends him to meet her at the Cafe Baltic instead of heading back to his apartment. Fifty minutes later, he arrives at the Cafe Baltic, sees a female pegasus sitting at a booth across the dining room, and goes to sit with her, thinking that's his date. She says something in Polish, and then he sees another pony sitting closer to the window, giving him a dirty look. He quickly realizes that she's his date and not her. He apologizes, and goes to sit with her. After having their orders taken, they begin to talk. She's surprised about Draft's age and how he doesn't drink. Then, Misserie says that she wants to be an author, but Draft ends up offending her by calling her interest in Lycanponies to be "fiction". She angrily storms to the restroom, and, after that, Zephyr and Kojak enter the cafe and speak with Draft for a while until Misserie comes back. Then, both her and Draft decide to leave, and he walks her home. After a short goodbye, Draft flies off with the final words "Never again". At Some PointInfected32ZaX *'At some point, '''Stardust Sprinkleshine is born ''somewhere. *'March 3rd', Chell Bradley is born somewhere. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Infected32's Pages